The Trials of Techorin
by Kitten2
Summary: The Techiran trials are the hardest trials any teen would have to face and there are several who are going in there for their first time...the question is, will they survive. Please R/R...it means the world to me.
1. The introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I do own all the other characters I have put in this story and I do own the Techorin trials, so don't steal them from me without my permission.  
  
Author's note: Everyone on the bus are about eighteen or nineteen years old. Vegeta is twenty but won't say anything about his age until the next chapter and that's the same for everyone else. Other than that, please read and review and tell me what you think of my story.  
  
Chapter One: The introductions.  
  
The bus was full when she climbed up the stairs and tried to find a seat. She only knew three people on the bus and one of her friends happened to be in the seat behind one with one empty spot. Making her way to that seat, she smiled nervously at the guy sitting there then sat down in between him and the seat with someone's shoes in it. "I hope you don't mind my sitting here…I just…"  
  
The guy smiled, his hazel eyes glittering with laughter as he shook his head before answering. "No, I don't mind at all. My name is Steven."  
  
Her nervousness faded, as she got comfortable. "Nice to meet you Steven, my name is Kathi."  
  
"So, are you going to Techorin Park too?"  
  
"I…yes, I plan to go to Techorin Park."  
  
"Great, maybe you'll be on my team."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you scared of the trials?"  
  
"A little…I took the American version of the trials and barely made it past the sixth level. Those wizards…numbed the entire lower half of my body and killed my familiar in there."  
  
"Yeah, they got me too but my familiar was killed by the sand monsters in the ninth level."  
  
"I never saw any sand monsters in there…someone had already killed them by the time I got to that level."  
  
"Did you…see any dead people?"  
  
"Only a few…and one of them was a teammate of mine."  
  
"Is that why you're scared of the Techorin trials?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't worry about them, I've heard that there's a secret to every level."  
  
"Well…I had heard that they were a lot harder than the American version."  
  
Another person leaned forward and smiled at the two of them, her beautiful blonde hair falling forward over the seat. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I must say that you two are scared of nothing."  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I've taken the Horizon trials…and those are even harder than the American trials."  
  
"Oh…" Kathi bit her lip nervously then looked up again when the guy who had the seat next to her sat down, grumbling under his breath. "Are you going to the Techorin trials?"  
  
Cutting his dark eyes to her, he nodded then returned to glaring at the seat in front of him before speaking. "These trials are a waste of time but I find them useful to rid this world of its pitiful weaklings."  
  
"So you're one of those alien immigrants from Vegita-sei?" Steven put a hand on her shoulder as he spoke to the other man. "What makes you so sure that these trails are useless?"  
  
"You idiots have them every year and claim that they're all hard…I don't know where you got that idea."  
  
"Well…" She sighed then looked down at her hands sadly. "I only take them because I have nothing else to do and no one who gives a shit where I am. My aunt gave me a ride to the airport and I paid for the ticket so here I am, on a bus destined to the Techorin trials."  
  
"Have you even taken the preliminary trials for this?"  
  
Shaking her head, she sighed then sat back in her seat, causing Steven to lose his grip on her shoulder. "No, all I know is that this is supposed to be one of the hardest trials and they give you one hour to get through the first level."  
  
"Good luck even making it through the first level. The heaviest casualties are in there."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"I have never taken life, yet I have often paid the price. And you, you are a victim of this age. And the fear that hangs around your neck has got me locked up in a cage. You've got to learn to live until the end, but first you've got to learn to swim again. Pain lies on the riverside. And pain will never say goodbye. Pain lies on the riverside. Put your feet in the water, put your head in the water, put your soul in the water and join me for a swim tonight."  
  
By the time the bus had reached the outer gates for the trials, she had learned the guy's name and had been put in a group with the blonde girl, Samantha. She had also learned several things about the Techorin trials that were different from the other trials. All of the creatures in the trials were once people's familiars or very real, like the sand monsters and wizards in the American trials. And this scared her to no end. The dark eyed guy, Vegeta, had taken all the trials around the world and was coming to these trials as his final test of strength before he returned home and got married to some idiot woman his father had chosen. Fortunately for her, she wasn't on his team yet. Climbing out of the bus, she shouldered her bag and waited for Samantha to join her before walking over to the sign that announced the rules for Techorin's trials.  
  
'Welcome all Techorin candidates and good luck on the trials. The rules are simple for those who wish to participate in these trials and must be obeyed, no matter how much you dislike them.  
  
1. All party members that are either killed, or asleep in these trials, must have their heads removed or stabbed through their hearts, unless you feel like seeing them later on in the trials as a monster.  
  
2. You must have a familiar before you reach the fifth level or else you will die a horrible death because nothing is around to warn you about the creatures in here.  
  
3. If you lose all of your teammates then you will be put in another team accordingly and advance to the next level.  
  
4. All teams will have three members and there will be no exceptions to familiars. If you have more than one familiar by the end of the third level then you will be forced to give them up and go through the first two levels again and you will not have anyone to back you up once you've been put back.  
  
5. All alien immigrants are not to use energy attacks until they have passed the fifth level because the casualty rate will be much higher for those who have just started out and we want to keep our reputation up for not killing everyone off right away.  
  
6. If you manage to pass the trials then you will become an arch- defender of our people, or your people for the immigrants, and may go on to do as you like.  
  
7. Above all, you must stay alert at all times, or one of the officials will revive a monster in your territory and will not be responsible for your death.  
  
Good luck to all participants and try to come out alive if you think you can.'  
  
Looking at Samantha, Kathi met her gaze with her own wide eyed disbelief then swallowed nervously before turning to go to their dorms for the night. 


	2. Into the pits of hell

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters so please don't sue me. All I have to give you is a bottle of hair gel and a really big doggy…unless you want my fish…but I don't think they'll do you any good.  
  
This chapter will be all about the first level of Techorin and there will be a brief meeting with a certain blue haired, blue-eyed girl by the main character. So please enjoy! Ja ne ^-^!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Into the pits of hell.  
  
  
  
Breakfast was quiet the next morning; all four of the teens that had met on the bus were sitting in one corner of the cafeteria, trying to keep a good disposition about the trials. They were determined not to let the rules and announcements to let them down, although this morning's announcements about the first six teams dying weren't very reassuring.  
  
"Kathi, how old are you? You don't even look like you've taken the American test…" Steven trailed off when she glared at him and grabbed her stuff to leave. Glancing at Vegeta and nodding towards her, he watched as the other man grabbed her by her wrist and made her sit down again. "What's so hard about answering a question like that?"  
  
"Because I'm nineteen and I sure as hell know I don't look fifteen."  
  
"You started out at fifteen?"  
  
"Yes, I started out in the Barvri trials and worked my way into the American trials, and those were much harder than I had imagined they would be. Unfortunately I also had a time to go through once I reached the American trials. It took me two years to complete them…every level combined took me about three months each and there were ten levels, as you remembered from when you took the American trials. The last two levels were easy because someone had cleared the way for me…they only took a week to get through because of the traveling."  
  
"So…why are you here if it took you two years to finish the American trials?"  
  
"I have a promise to keep to myself." Smiling sadly at the others, she got up and took a deep breath before looking down at her teammate. "Well Samantha, are you ready to start?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Smiling one last time, she nodded to the other two then led her teammate away to the first bowel of hell.  
  
"Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall confusing what is real. There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming, confusing, this lack of self-control I fear is never ending. Controlling I can't seem to find myself again. My walls are closing. I've felt this way before, so insecure…"  
  
Entering the first level, they were surprised, and disgusted, to see that the level was a squalid landscape of boiling pits of brain fluid and death fire. Among the trees were eyeballs, skewered on the myriad branches. Dead bodies littered the ground, being eaten by monstrous demons, whose ripped and tattered flesh hung off of sinewy muscles and bone. Every demon was sucking blood through the bodies' veins as though it were a rare and wondrous delicacy.  
  
Fighting the urge to throw up, they slowly made their way forward amidst decapitated corpses and cowering familiars.  
  
"Kathi…do you think those demons are going to see us?" Samantha glanced at her short teammate before stopping when the other girl stopped.  
  
"I don't know Sam…I'm hoping that their feast will keep them occupied for the time being but…I'm doubting it's going to happen anytime soon." She looked up at the demons then swore softly when one of them roared and got to its feet, causing the others to get up as well. "Umm…run."  
  
"Oh shit." Grabbing their other teammate by his shirt collar, Samantha followed her on her heels then collided with her when the other girl stopped. "Why did you stop running?"  
  
"Well…it could be that large black thing in front of us." Pointing to a humongous black blob floating in front of them, she started edging to one side then shrieked in terror when another demon grabbed her arm. Fighting and struggling in its grip, she felt her skin starting to burn then, with an adrenaline-boosted bout of strength, she yanked free of its grasp and started running again, ignoring everything around her. Finally, she reached a doorway, one that signaled a change in the level. Catching her breath for a minute outside the door, she looked around in confusion, finally realizing that she was alone. "Samantha…where did you go?" Shivering with fear, she leaned against the inside of the door, looking back the way she had come. "Ok, then I'll go on alone." With those final thoughts in mind, she walked through the doorway and into what looked like a demonic goat orgy. Only it wasn't an orgy, even though all the goat demons were nude and lying on a bed. They just stared off into space until she moved closer to the bed to get past them. Seeing one get to his feet, she backed off then ran back out the door, waiting for them to settle down again. "I've got to think of a way through there without getting caught by them." Sighing, she looked back down her original path again before grinning and running to a nearby tree. Grabbing several branches from the tree, she broke them in half then ran back to the door. Gathering one half of the branches in one hand, she took a deep breath then ran through the room. Hearing one of the goat demons bleat, she threw the sticks in one hand back at it then slipped through another door and stopped, seeing blonde hair and a hand behind a divider. "Samantha?" Walking further into the room, she felt something rub against her leg and looked down before smiling and picking up a small black kitten. "Hello there little one, what are you doing out here all alone?" Scratching behind its tiny black ears, she peered around the screen then turned back and threw up all over the floor. Her teammate had been decapitated and the boy she had been dragging behind her was hanging from the ceiling. Gagging and dry-heaving, she took several deep breaths then averted her eyes and hurried past the dead bodies before stopping when she saw two elevators and a staircase. Trembling, she moved forward then stopped when one of the elevators opened. Backing around the corner, she listened to several girls talk then watched them walk past the small room she was hiding in. "That looked like Becky…but I didn't recognize the other two…"  
  
The three girls stared up at the dead boy hanging from the ceiling then screamed and ran back the way they had come from, colliding with a smaller body and falling to the floor.  
  
Becky recovered first and stared down into the brown eyes of one of her best friends before sighing and getting off of the poor girl. "Kathi…did you just come in here?"  
  
"No Becky, I watched you guys go past me…but…back the way I came is the way in."  
  
"Shit, I was hoping to get out of this stupid maze."  
  
"Me too…but now I'm stuck here with nothing to protect myself except a couple of ropes and some pieces of a mirror."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"I know what we can do." Another girl, with bright blue eyes and silky blue hair, smiled and picked up the rope. Tying the pieces of rope around the shards of mirror, she tied them off then held the four makeshift knives out to the four girls. "Here you go, by the way, my name is Bulma if you wanted to know."  
  
"Thanks Bulma, I'm Kathi, and it's nice to see someone who can think on their feet in here besides myself."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you guys get past the goat demons?"  
  
"Bulma threw a bottle of hairspray at them and they started sniffing it while we ran past. When we first saw them, they were raping some dead girl and one of them was eating some boy." Becky shuddered at the thought then sighed and looked around in confusion. "So where do we go next?"  
  
"The stairs…I haven't tried those yet."  
  
Nodding, the other girls followed Kathi towards the stairway, uncertain of what they would face next. 


	3. The way out and the meeting

Disclaimer: You know, these things are starting to get fun. I tell you that I don't own DBZ and then I get to act like a raving lunatic. Isn't that wonderful?  
  
Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was gory but I had someone help me describe the sight Kathi was seeing and it turned out really gruesome. Ugh…never again I tell you, never again.  
  
Chapter Three: Finding the way out and a meeting between the remaining three teens.  
  
  
  
Peering around the door, Kathi blinked in surprise then motioned for the other three girls to follow her into the sunny field in front of them. "This is really strange…I mean…didn't anyone else make it this far?"  
  
Shrugging, Becky studied the landscape critically then glanced at Bulma, who shrugged as well. "This place is way too cheerful."  
  
"Yeah Kathi…it seems really fake after what we've been seeing." Bulma's eyes narrowed as she tried to make out a shape in the distance then widened in horror when she felt something slimy wrap around her ankle. Looking down at the ground, she screamed then slammed her mirror knife into the serpentine tongue that had shot out of the ground. "Run now guys, there's something under the ground."  
  
The ground beneath them heaved and roiled upwards then exploded as a giant snake creature rose out of the ground, hissing and screaming angrily.  
  
Taking off as fast as they could, the four girls hightailed it across the plains, well aware of the monstrous snake following them through the thick grass.  
  
Hearing her teammate scream in terror, Bulma turned around, running backwards now, and watched helplessly as the horrific snake lunged forward and grabbed the poor girl around her waist. "Oh my god…"  
  
Turning as well, Kathi swore loudly then grabbed Bulma's hand and sped up, grabbing Becky's hand as well. She could see the exit now and redoubled her efforts to make it before the snake chased after them again. Her lungs were starting to hurt now and her entire body ached with fatigue, but she made it, leaping through the doorway and crashing to the floor in front of a large crowd of people then passing out when she saw a familiar pair of onyx eyes staring at her in shock.  
  
Vegeta sighed tiredly then picked her up off the ground before carrying her to the nurse's station. Depositing her in a bed, he glanced at the other girls who had followed him then snorted and returned his attention back to her. "Hey girl, wake up."  
  
Bulma stared at her new friend's unconscious form sadly then smiled when she stirred faintly before cracking open one eye with a frown on her face. "Thank god, I wanted to thank you for that last run through there."  
  
"Yeah…" Smiling wanly, she waved her hand carelessly then turned and looked at Vegeta questioningly. "How long did it take you to make it through there?"  
  
"I got out a few minutes before you three fell on the floor."  
  
"Where's Steven?"  
  
"Resting, he got bitten by that snake and is suffering some strange after affects because of it. Where's Samantha?"  
  
"We got split up running from a giant black blobby thing and well…" Shuddering, she thought about the way her friend had looked then swallowed painfully before finishing. "I found her decapitated in the room after the goat demons."  
  
"Sorry to hear that."  
  
"Yeah…it was disgusting."  
  
"Where did you pick up those two?"  
  
"They were coming out of an elevator while I was coming towards it and they found Samantha before crashing into me. Bulma made us these really cool knives though…and she saved our lives when she stabbed that giant snake in its tongue."  
  
"That's nice, now you're going to placed in a group with them though."  
  
"I know…but they're smart, well…at least Bulma is smart, I'm not so sure about Becky." Glancing at her tall brown hair, blue-eyed friend, she smiled sheepishly then looked back at him once again. "What about you?"  
  
"It was too easy."  
  
"Nothing bad happened to your group?"  
  
"Except for when the snake bit Steven."  
  
"Of course, when the snake bit Steven…oh god…that poor girl…getting grabbed and eaten by that snake."  
  
Shaking his head, he pushed her back down on the bed then stood up and motioned for the other two girls to leave before turning back to her again. "I want you to promise one thing for me when you enter the next level."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't die on me like Steven is going to…you're the only one left out of the four of us that I actually talk to."  
  
"What do you mean Steven is going to die?"  
  
"That snake bite…it tore through his intestines and the poison has already reached his heart. Unless they have some sort of miracle drug I really doubt he's going to make it to the next level."  
  
"But…"  
  
Placing his fingertips over her lips, he shook his head then nodded towards the doorway. "I have to go now; my father is waiting for me to report how I did in the first level of these trials and I've got to do it before nightfall."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then I won't be able to reach him."  
  
"Oh…are you going to come back here tonight?"  
  
"No woman, I've got better things to do than watch over you all night long."  
  
"Fine then, have fun doing whatever you're doing tonight." Turning on her side, she closed her eyes and, listening to his footsteps retreating, fell fast asleep, unable to keep her eyes open any longer. 


	4. Author's note

You are going to see this repeated in every story because I have to thank all of you for writing reviews for me…and not all of you read my other stories. ^-^  
  
  
  
Alright, this is to the couple of die hard reviewers and really nice people who I owe a lot of chocolates to…you know who you are.  
  
I wish I could give everyone a chance to spend the day with Vegeta, but we all know that isn't going to happen, much less a chance to spend time with any of the characters(big sigh). But I know I can at least give you one thing, recognition so other people will read your stories because you were cool enough to review mine. Also…you already know that I read and review all of your stories so there are no arguments about that.  
  
For one, I have to give SaiyaSith a great review on her cat story, that was awesome and hilarious, I love stuff like that. Great work.  
  
For SaiyanPassion I have to applaud you on the summer trip story, I liked it…but then…I also like anything that has Veggie-boy in it. Also, I'm glad to review your story, I liked it the first three times I read it.  
  
For Kayak Queen, there's always something different in everyone's stories, I just thought it was cool that Bulma got amnesia.  
  
For Shade Knight, thanks for that review and you're going to be seeing a lot more of that nanny if I have anything to do with it.  
  
Yue's Lover…I've got to say that you were one of my most favorite reviews I received, mostly because you were the second or third I've ever gotten, thanks for reading my story and I'll add to it eventually.  
  
Dragon's moon, I really liked your review about the dragons of pern…that's something else.  
  
En4cerMax….well…I liked your name….and your review…I don't remember if I read any of your stories, but you'll tell me if I did eventually.  
  
Angel, thanks for your review on the rules have changed, and I'm personally hoping that I'll get the story rolling like I got the newest one going.  
  
Dark…you're great man, you'll always be my best bud…and don't worry, you'll be in chipmunks and squirrels.  
  
DBZ Girl…yes, more will be coming, don't worry about it. I just have to think about what I'm going to use to bring him back.  
  
Chibi-Goku…thanks for saying my story was cute, I appreciate it and think that your name is adorable too.  
  
Sawnya, no, he doesn't remain dead forever, although he is the perfect man Bulma wished for.  
  
Nanoku…I'll update mucho soon but bear with me…I'm a little slow on the updating.  
  
Shu-Kun…don't worry, the rest will come very soon…I hope.  
  
Mitsu-chan…yes, keeping on the writing…owwwwwww….my hands hurt a lot.  
  
Kaitlan…you were my first review, I thank you for it, even though I've never seen your reviews after the first time…oh well. 


	5. Diamonds...?

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah…I don't own DBZ…blah…I wish I did…blah…you know, standard stuff.  
  
Author's Note: I know Vegeta was very out of character last chapter but then, this is my story and I can make him act in whatever way I wish to make him act. Now then…ah, I know. Ahem, hear ye, hear ye, the new posting of teams is up and Vegeta is on a team with another saiya-jin named Canta…(it's short for Cantaloupe but don't tell anyone, Shh…it's a secret ^- ^) Anyway, Canta is going to become a major player in this story and his appearance is going to scare the hell out of a certain group of girls when they go through the second level. Now, onward to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Diamonds?  
  
  
  
Pacing back and forth impatiently, Vegeta listened to his father go on and on about all the wonderful qualities of his bride-to-be then growled angrily and slammed his hand down on the table, cracking it easily. "I don't care about the stupid chit, all I want to know is whether or not you really think Techorin is that important?"  
  
King Vegita sighed tiredly then studied his son carefully, taking in the young man's appearance with a critical eye. "Yes, Techorin is very important and don't you ever forget that. I went through it when they first set it up and you will go through it if you expect to become the next king of Vegita-sei."  
  
Growling louder, he glared at his father's image on the screen then swore, loudly and vehemently, when he thought about his chances of making it as king without taking the stupid trial. "Fine father, but I will not take any joy out of doing this fucking trial."  
  
"I never expected you to brat."  
  
"And I'm not a brat."  
  
"You're my son so you have to be a brat."  
  
"Whatever old man." Turning off the screen, he sighed tiredly then looked out his window, towards the nurse's station, where his one friend slept and recovered from her exertions earlier that day. Leaving his room, he walked to the tent she was kept in then stopped when the two girls who had come out with her stood in front of him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Why did you treat her like that?" Bulma's bright blue eyes were glittering angrily while she spoke and grew even angrier when he snorted with laughter and shook his head. "Well? Answer me you no good freak!"  
  
Growling softly under his breath, he refrained from killing her then grabbed her by her pale neck and held her, now afraid, gaze. "I treated her like that because she doesn't need to get any closer to me than she already is. We've only known each other for three days, I don't want to lose my friend because she worries about what's going t happen to me."  
  
Becky chuckled under her breath when he let go of Bulma, letting her fall to the ground unceremoniously. "Where you hoping to get a better response out of a saiya-jin?"  
  
"Not particularly." Rubbing her sore neck, she glared at the retreating prince then got to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her butt. "He could have been more polite about it though."  
  
"Why? You called him a freak for no reason whatsoever."  
  
Sniffing, she played with her silky locks then grinned and studied his backside. "Because I'm beautiful and as a beautiful woman, I should be treated with respect."  
  
"Oh yeah, he's going to choose a beautiful woman over an unconscious friend who also happens to take care of anyone she's traveling with." Shaking her head, Becky started walking away then laughed jovially when the other girl ran after her. "Come on Bulma, think about the saiya-jin code of honor…and what I've told you about Kathi. She's a perfect example of what to do when you're trying to impress any saiya-jin."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Not to mention the fact that she gives new meaning to the phrase, fear not the saiya-jin but those who he calls friend. Now, weren't we going to hunt for a couple of guys to flirt with?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Great, I get first dibs on the best looking guy we find."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
The two girls raced towards the eating compound, unaware of a pair of ruby eyes following them.  
  
Standing next to his friend's bed, he sighed then reached down and smoothed several strands of hair back from her peaceful face before smiling at her when she opened her eyes sleepily. "I know, I lied about coming back."  
  
Smiling as well, she wrinkled her nose then rolled her eyes before yawning and sitting up. "Did you talk with your father?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he's informed me that I can't back out of these trials, no matter how stupid I think they are."  
  
"Well duh." Rolling her eyes again, she climbed out of the bed, unconscious of the fact that she had been dressed in a hospital gown, and walked towards the tent opening to stare at the gateway that led to the next level in Techorin. "How bad do you think the next level will be?"  
  
Shrugging, he kept from looking at her bare back and brightly colored underwear as he made his way to her side. Studying the gateway as well, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye then smirked when she lifted a brow and glared at him for not answering right away. "It has occurred to me that the second level would be harder than the first. But I don't know exactly how hard the next level will be."  
  
"Care to take a guess?"  
  
"My best answer would be that if you thought the first level was hard then you really shouldn't go on. No one would blame you for quitting after the first level and I sure as hell would feel better if you kept your weak ass in bed, away from the trials."  
  
"Ha, you're just worried that I'll get through the trials before you did."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm afraid that a short female human is going to beat me through Techorin."  
  
"Well, you either are or you aren't."  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything…so don't try my patience."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you see it my way and have chosen the best course of action." Smirking, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye again then looked up at the sky, trying to figure out what she was studying so intently. "What are…"  
  
"I used to watch the stars every night while I was preparing for the next level in the American trials." Smiling wistfully, she traced each constellation with her eyes before speaking again. "They kind of reminded me of diamonds and I often wondered what they were like…where there other people up there that were interested in what was going on down here?"  
  
"Diamonds? Those planets you speak so casually of are definitely nothing like diamonds. I've visited almost all of them so I would know what they were like."  
  
"But did you take the chance to meet the creatures on the planets or did you kill them?" Tearing her gaze away from the stars and focusing it on him, she lifted a skeptical brow then continued her observation. "I know what your people are like and I know what you do out there."  
  
"I never took the time to learn what those other people were like so…it never really occurred to me that they might have deep thoughts such as the thoughts you are having right now."  
  
"I figured as much. And, in spite of what you wish me to do, I'm still going to finish the second level."  
  
Grinning and laughing softly, he nodded in understanding then put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her to his side, a big brother comforting his sister, or two friends just standing together. "I expected no less out of you."  
  
"Thank you for understanding…" Hugging him back, she released him then headed back to bed. She needed to get a lot of sleep if she wanted to live through the second level tomorrow. "Good night Vegeta."  
  
"Good night girl."  
  
"Hey now, all you sinners, put your lights on, put your lights on. Hey now, all you lovers, put your lights on, put your lights on. Hey now, all you killers, put your lights on, put your lights on. Hey now, all you children, leave your lights on, you better leave your lights on. Cause there's a monster living under my bed, whispering in my ear. There's an angel, with her hand on my head, she said I've got nothing to fear. There's a darkness living deep in my soul, that's still got a purpose to serve. So let your light shine deep into my home, god don't let me lose my nerve, don't let me lose my nerve…"  
  
Waiting to enter the second level, he looked around for his third teammate, aware that his second teammate was busily grooming his familiar with patient skill and untiring determination. Sensing the presence of another saiya-jin he looked up then lifted a brow when a lanky young saiya- jin approached him. "You're late."  
  
Shrugging, the other saiya-jin sat down and started meditating silently for a few minutes before speaking, startling the older man out of his exercises. "I am Canta, your father sent me here a few years ago to keep track of the progress you make through the trials and to take them as well. He contacted me early this morning and informed me that I was needed to watch you even closer than before because he was worrying about whether or not you would quit these trials."  
  
"He's a fool, a good man, but a fool as well."  
  
"I don't know much about your father, but those types of comments don't have much meaning to me. All I know is that I will be your partner through the rest of these trials…at least…until they reform the groups for the last three levels. Then you are on your own."  
  
"And I look forward to it, now go back to your meditation so I can finish training." Turning his back on the younger man, he started doing sit-ups then stopped when he saw a familiar group of girls walk out on the field to prepare as well.  
  
Noticing his prince's lack of movement, Canta cracked open an eye and watched the girls come out onto the field as well. Seeing one of the girls turn her head and meet the prince's gaze evenly, he lifted a mental brow then his actual brow when she smiled and waved before turning to her own exercises. Intrigued, he decided he would have to pay that group a visit when they finally entered the second level. He wanted to know what was so special about that group, and that girl, that his prince radiated waves of discomfort and concern when he looked at them. 


	6. Really important stuff that i need answe...

Alright people, this is an author's note where I'm going to ask you all a favor. While I'm writing this story I need to hook all of the characters that are going to be important up with a familiar. Generally I choose easy stuff and boring stuff like cats and dogs, but I want something new and exciting. So please help me out here and tell me what I should give them. Also, a note to The Dark One…you can help too you pain in the butt. I'm going to force you to read this story even if it kills you…or me, whichever comes first. Ok…among other things, I want to know how I should describe Canta when the girls are looking at him. Strangely I haven't been able to think straight and this has been getting to be a royal pain. Sigh, the wonders of being a writer…not!  
  
Thanks for your help people, I really appreciate it and all.  
  
Kitten…  
  
Also, is anyone very out of character besides Vegeta? How out of it is he? Did I go to far or do you think he works for this story? Gosh, I'm going crazy here…please review this story and give me your input. 


	7. Bulma's Crush and Kathi's Trials of Pain...

Disclaimer: Blah, I don't own DBZ, blah, I wish I did, blah…I have nothing more to say for my disclaimer.  
  
Author's Notes: I never did ask you guys to give me an idea of what kind of familiar I should give everyone…it just never crossed my mind. Oh well, you'll get it in a page long author's notes. And a great round of thanks to Shade Knight…thank you for the description of Canta, I hope my rewrite of your description is up to standards…err…good enough for the readers of course.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Bulma's crush and Kathi's trials of pain…  
  
  
  
"It's hard to breathe, memories overtaking me…"  
  
Screaming even louder, Bulma smacked the stranger again, causing her hand to bruise even more than it already had and her screams to die down into soft whimpers. "You fucking bastard, what the hell is your problem?"  
  
Shaking his head to clear the ringing in his ears, Canta frowned then grabbed her neck and lifted her, none to gently, off of the ground. "Listen to me wench, I was only protecting your back, you had no reason to slap me around like I was some toy."  
  
"Well excuse me for living." Lashing out with her foot, she caught him in his upper thigh, causing him to drop her on her butt with an indignant squeak.  
  
Scowling, he folded his arms over his chest then turned to the other two girls, who were both staring at him incredulously. "What?"  
  
Shaking her head, Kathi shrugged then walked over to Bulma and helped the blue-haired girl to her feet. "I never knew you could be quite that violent."  
  
"Only when provoked." Sniffing, she dusted off her rear then studied the newcomer from the corner of her eyes.  
  
He was dressed in what appeared to be very light armor that had been made out of pitch black leather and silk but had felt much stronger on contact. His dark eyes were cold and distant, very different from the other saiya-jin they had already met. A few strands of his dark hair fell forward on his face, giving him a rakish appearance but doing nothing to distract from his deadly grace and angry scowl that marred his handsome face. He was about six feet tall…maybe taller, and had an aura of supernatural power that surrounded him like a loose cloak. Everything about him screamed that he was better than anyone else and that he wasn't going to take second place in anything.  
  
Noticing that she was staring at him, he smirked, a disturbingly familiar smirk, then shifted imperceptively. "I didn't come here to have you ogle me."  
  
Blushing, she looked away then bit her lip and moved closer to the other girls for protection, even though she doubted the would do much good against him…no matter how crazy they were.  
  
Finally getting over her initial shock and lack of care about the stranger, Kathi pulled the other girls into walking behind her and made her way to the next part of the level, intent to make it through it alive. She stopped, however, when he landed in front of them and glared at them before cracking his knuckles. "Do you have a reason to follow us around or is it just for your health?"  
  
Laughing softly, he decided why it was this girl intrigued the prince so much. "No, I'm following you because you need to live through this level and I doubt you're going to make it on your own."  
  
"We made it through the first level on our own and I was alone for the first half of that level."  
  
"Truly you jest."  
  
"I jest not sir, instead I bite my thumb at you."  
  
Laughing aloud this time, he nodded in appreciation for her use of words and stolen phrases from Shakespearian plays. "You are truly worthy of any saiya-jin if you can poke fun at one without fear."  
  
"Fear is in the eye of the beholder…or is that beauty? Anyway, fear is what you make it out to be and I fear nothing."  
  
"I really doubt that."  
  
"What I fear I have to conquer on my own."  
  
"Yes…conquer your fears and you will be strong enough to defeat anything that is thrown in your path."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And you?" Looking at Becky, he hid a grin when the third girl growled softly under her breath. "Have you conquered your fears?"  
  
Shrugging, Becky stopped filing her nails and met the tall saiya- jin's eyes directly. "I embrace death."  
  
"Was that your fear?"  
  
"No, my fear was meeting someone just as insane and crazy as myself."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I haven't faced my fear yet so I'm not worried about anything."  
  
"Good." Turning to, the now seething, Bulma, he smiled and watched her eyes flash with jealousy. "You are too easy to read. I now what your fear is."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You fear being ignored and alone for the rest of your life with no one who wants you because of your quick temper and loud mouth."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Launching herself at him, she started beating on his chest plate then broke down crying when he merely grunted and nudged her with his power, causing her to fall on her butt again.  
  
"Reading her was too easy." Nodding to the other two, he lifted into the air and prepared to fly away when he felt the level start to shift around them. "Shit!" Falling back to the ground, he grabbed all three girls and started running towards the next doorway, not even making it and getting sucked into a dark void of nothingness with three petrified and screaming passengers on board.  
  
Vegeta looked up in shock, hearing screams of fear and feeling Canta's power level drop drastically. Preparing to shoot towards the area he had felt and heard them in last, he was sucked into the void as well, his remaining teammate left alone on the other side of the doorway.  
  
Kathi woke slowly, feeling like her head was gripped in a powerful vice that didn't want to let go. Groaning softly, she stood up then looked around for her companions before realizing that she was completely alone…well…not completely.  
  
"Welcome child of man who once lived and those that still do."  
  
Looking around for the owner of the sickeningly raspy voice she heard, she couldn't find anyone then took a step forward before coming face to face with one of the most horrific things she'd even seen in her life.  
  
Blood red eyes stared, unblinkingly, at the short girl then shifted downwards as thin lips pulled back from grotesquely formed teeth. Long thin claws clenched and unclenched, causing sinewy muscle to slither beneath fire blackened flesh. The eyes shifted upwards again in expectation of the scream that should have come. They widened in surprise when the girl just stared back at it in silence before shifting on her feet and looking off in another direction. "Man child…you dare not ignore me now."  
  
"I shall do as I wish." Turning to walk away, she found that her feet were trapped by some disgusting tentacle looking vines that kept rubbing her calves with inhuman hunger.  
  
Snorting, the creature moved closer to her, its twisted and gnarled legs carrying it with a lopsided shuffle. Lifting one contorted hand to her face, it forced her to look at it, scoring a shallow cut along her cheek. "I have a riddle for you, if you believe you can figure it out."  
  
Trembling faintly under the creature's touch, she flinched when it followed the curve of her jaw with one razor sharp talon then swallowed the nervous lump that had caught in her throat. "Ask the riddle then."  
  
Grinning horribly in satisfaction, the creature settled back against its calves and snapped its claws together, causing Becky, Canta, and Bulma to appear behind it; trapped in what appeared to be crystals made of spider silk. "For every riddle you can answer one friend will be freed. But, for each that you get wrong, they will lose some of their life to my darling pets. I will cause you pain that you could never imagine."  
  
Her eyes widened in horror when she realized that the webbing was actually millions of thread-thin legs and the edges of 'crystals' were the bodies of fat spiders. "Oh god…"  
  
"Do you accept these conditions man child?"  
  
Still staring at her friends…and Canta…she nodded then tore her gaze away from them in an attempt to concentrate on the task at hand. "I am ready for your first riddle."  
  
"I am gold but cannot be touched and cannot be looked upon. My face burns like the deepest pits of hell and blinds those who are not ready to see me in all of my glory."  
  
Thinking back on everything she had learned in her life, she remembered a brief moment with her mother, when the older woman had been alive. "The sun burns…and blinds those that stare at it for too long." Her eyes closed as she spoke, hiding the pain her memories brought back with them.  
  
Hissing quietly under its breath, the creature freed Bulma, allowing the, now conscious, girl to run to her friend's side and wait for the next riddle. "Sunlight melts into blackness, leaving darkness into night."  
  
Eyes snapping open, she glared at the monstrosity before her in anger. "That is not a riddle."  
  
"Yes child of man, that is very much a riddle. Do you know the answer or do you give?"  
  
"I…" Looking up at the two still embraced by the ethereal spiders, she shuddered then bit her lip in thought, trying to come up with the answer for the strange riddle. "Sunlight melts into blackness…space, the sun sinks into space?"  
  
Mouth quirking upwards in a malicious grin, the creature shook its head then snapped its fingers twice, causing one spider on both trapped individuals to lower its body to their skin and start drinking. "No man child, it is plain as your nose on your own face. Day turns to night."  
  
"Shit…" Swearing softly at herself, she didn't notice that the creature had moved until she felt those claws rake through the skin on her upper arm, leaving bloody trails in their wake. "What the hell…why did you do that? You said if I got an answer wrong then…"  
  
"I told you that you would have pain…and I always live up to my promises."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Paling in fear, Bulma hugged closer to her short friend and tried to ignore the hissing voice that answered everytime the other girl spoke. She was afraid of what would happen if she opened her eyes.  
  
"I sparkle like blue sapphires but I live and breathe. My body is sleek but not made for the air."  
  
She knew this one, from a stupid joke her Uncle Mike had told her about his favorite fish before she left her Aunt's house. "A Jack Dempsey…it swims in the water and has brilliant sapphire colored scales on its side that sparkle when it's in the sunlight."  
  
Hissing with displeasure again, the creature freed Canta, letting the saiya-jin drop to the ground in a heap of useless and paralyzed flesh. "You know things that man should have only begun to understand…but still…I have more for you."  
  
"Bring it on then." Grinning with false enthusiasm, she watched Bulma drag the heavy saiya-jin towards her then settled comfortably against the two before waiting for the next riddle. It wasn't long in coming.  
  
"When is there a life within a life that feeds on the body without killing it?"  
  
"Easy, when you get a cold and the bacteria feed off of you before dying off on their own."  
  
Laughing harshly, the creature shook its head and another spider lowered its body down to Becky's skin. "No."  
  
"But…"  
  
"A disease can kill you…and a sickness…but an unborn child…just newly formed…feeds off of you without killing you."  
  
"That's impossible…how can…"  
  
"I ask the questions or the riddles around here man child, not you."  
  
Barely registering the movement from the corner of her eye, she tried to dodge the next blow but failed, causing her shoulder and all across her upper chest to be raked by those deadly claws. "You…sick monster."  
  
"Oh…is that the best you can come up with man child?"  
  
"No…" Smiling, she grabbed the creature by its tattered shirt and jerked its face close to hers. "You fucked up piece of shit creature, I don't know where the hell you get off asking these stupid riddles but I am now tired of them and you." Pushing the creature back, she smirked and stood up, wiping off her hands on her pants. "I have answered your final question and riddle, now free my friend."  
  
"No." Snapping its fingers quickly, the creature signaled for the rest of the spiders to feed then disappeared in a whirl of dark energy and disturbing laughter; leaving the two conscious girls, and one unconscious saiya-jin, to watch in disbelief and horror as their friend was reduced to nothing but a withered pile of flesh and bones in very few seconds.  
  
The two girls didn't move for a long time, not even when the spiders left and Canta started stirring. They couldn't tear their eyes away from Becky's corpse. 


	8. Bulma's Crush and Kathi's Trials of Pain...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and, although I wished I did, I couldn't even begin to grasp at the subtle threads of meaning required to start my own cartoon. Sigh…such a shame really…I'm very good at drawing anime. I do own the wolf gods and anyone is welcome to use them if they ask for my permission before doing so. I'm very attached to Frostfur so please be gentle with them.  
  
Author's Note: I wasn't really thinking when I wrote the title for the last chapter because I ended it too soon…mostly for the sake of my sanity. Ooooohhhh…but I did learn that listening to music while writing does help me out when I'm having problems with certain parts of the chapters. And…if anyone really liked Becky…I'm very sorry I killed her off.  
  
  
  
Chapter seven: Bulma's crush and Kathi's trials of pain part two…  
  
  
  
"Come on girl, you can't help her now…" Gripping Kathi's shoulder tightly, Canta attempted to comfort her about her loss then sighed and moved his hand when she bowed her head in defeat and started crying. "Don't blame yourself for her death, she wouldn't want that."  
  
Shaking her head, she turned her tearful gaze towards the strange saiya-jin with a hateful snarl. "What do you know about what she wanted? Did you grow up with her and tell her all of your secrets? Was she one of your best friends?"  
  
"No…I know nothing of what she wanted, but I really doubt she wants you to cry over her and leave yourself open for an attack."  
  
Looking around wildly, she realized that they had appeared in another area with arid terrain and a few scraggly trees dotting the landscape. "What…"  
  
"I don't know how we got here but…this place disturbs me…more so than the last."  
  
Shivering, Bulma hugged herself then moved closer to the other two for whatever protection they could offer. "This place gives me the creeps."  
  
Nodding imperceptively, he straightened and studied the desolate place then frowned when he sensed another's ki somewhere nearby. "We aren't alone though."  
  
Lifting her eyebrows in surprise, she stood and looked in the same direction he was looking in before glancing at her blue haired friend when the taller girl grabbed a hold of her arm for comfort. "Who else could be here though?"  
  
"She is not scared to die…bad things in life drive her to cry. I'd like to take you down and show you deep inside my life and inner workings…"  
  
Falling to the ground with a grunt of pain, Vegeta snarled before lunging upwards and meeting the giant minatour with a strong left hook, causing the creature to take a few steps back, its hooves scrabbling wildly for purchase on the rocky terrain. Wiping blood from his cheek, he sneered then circled the creature warily watching for a weakness. Sensing another power level approaching rapidly, he lifted his gaze for a second, giving the monster a chance to knock him back down to the ground with a roar of triumph.  
  
Landing a short distance away from the two combatants, Canta let his passengers down on their feet and studied the giant minatour curiously before looking at the shorter of the girls when she cupped her hands to her mouth and mooed at the creature. "What in the hell are you doing?"  
  
Smiling, she shrugged then mooed again, causing the, now enraged, minatour to swing his shaggy head towards them and glare at her. Waving at him, she took two steps forward and stomped her foot aggressively, causing puffs of dust to rise up in the air. "Come on beef."  
  
Now all three of the other people were staring at her in shock.  
  
Snorting loudly and pawing the ground with one cloven hoof, the minatour clenched his hands into passable fists then lowered his head so that his foot long horns were pointed at her chest. Roaring his challenge, he whipped his tail back and forth then rushed towards her, intent on killing the offensive little creature.  
  
Standing still, she watched the minatour close the distance between them then jumped to one side before rolling back onto her feet again, leaving the minatour to crash into the pile of rocks that had been right behind her. "Wow…and I thought their stupidity was only a rumor." Studying the comatose monster, she kicked his shaggy side a couple of times before shrugging and turning back to her teammate and two very shocked saiya-jins. "What?"  
  
Sighing, Bulma ran her fingers through her hair then turned her, now angry, gaze on her friend. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BY THAT CREATURE, DOESN'T THAT EVEN BOTHER YOU?"  
  
Wincing, she debated on trying to clear the ringing from her ears then decided not to before answering. "Well…Vegeta didn't seem to be doing so well against it and they are easy to anger so…I made it angry."  
  
"Oh…is that all?"  
  
"Yes…are you going to yell anymore? I don't think enough monsters heard you the last time."  
  
"Oh shut up." Sniffing, Bulma walked away from the other girl.  
  
Dusting off his pants, Vegeta passed the blue-haired girl before stopping in front of his teammate. "Do I need to ask where you have been or did you just happen to run into these two by mistake?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"I wouldn't recommend lying, it doesn't help your health any."  
  
Sighing with defeat, Canta dropped his arms from where they were crossed in front of him then wrapped his tail back around his waist, finally aware that it had uncurled when the minatour rushed them. "I decided to find out why she was so interesting that she distracted you from your training."  
  
"Who?" Lifting a brow in surprise, he glanced at Kathi, who shrugged with confusion, then glared at the taller saiya-jin. "You think I was distracted by some woman because I found her interesting?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Are you out of your freaking mind?"  
  
"No."  
  
Looking around in curiosity, the two girls ignored their strange conversation then grinned when a young man on the back of a rather large black horse, galloped up and dropped to the ground with a quick grin in their direction. They watched him as he walked over to the arguing saiya- jins then watched as the other guys stopped arguing and looked off into the distance. Lifting their gaze from the three young men, they stared at a doorway that had appeared about two hundred yards away before whooping with joy and running towards it. They made it through the exit quickly, just barely squeaking past the guys in time.  
  
Sighing happily, Bulma sank further in her bath then glanced at Kathi from the corner of her eye. "So…I was wondering something about you."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend who tells you not to come to these trials?"  
  
Not even bothering to look up from her sketching, she shook her head then switched to a new sheet of paper. "I gave up on my last boyfriend when I was seventeen. He had a strange attraction to a saiya-jin girl who kept beating the crap out of him."  
  
"That is just sick."  
  
"I know…but I really think it was because he kept spying on her while she tried to bathe…he saw her body, liked it, spied on her some more, got caught, and got the crap beat out of him by her because she didn't appreciate having her privacy taken away."  
  
"Oh…well that makes more sense."  
  
"I'm sure. Why did you ask?"  
  
"Well…I was going to ask you what you thought of that new saiya- jin…what was his name?"  
  
"Canta…I think I remember Vegeta mentioning it when we came out of the infirmary."  
  
"Yeah…what do you think of Canta?"  
  
"He appears to be a typical saiya-jin man…why?"  
  
"I think he's so cute."  
  
"So…you have a crush on him?"  
  
"No…he's just cute."  
  
"Right, and I'm dating an elf right now."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"No…I don't particularly care for elves."  
  
"Oh…why not?"  
  
"They don't like my choice of protector."  
  
"Dare I ask?"  
  
"The wolf-gods Frostfur and Nightfyre."  
  
"Ok then…I don't want to know."  
  
"No, I wouldn't recommend it."  
  
"Well…I'll just get ready for bed then."  
  
"Uh huh, don't talk about Canta all night in your sleep, I don't think I can bear another night of listening to a sleep-talker."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Hmm." Looking up from her sketches, she watched the other girl leave the room then shook her head and smiled before turning off the light. She could have fun teasing the other girl about her crush on the new saiya- jin. Walking out onto the large balcony they had been provided, she sighed and stared up at the stars before settling back against the wall and staring off into the distance. This hadn't been the first time she lost a good friend in the trials…but the pain this time was…feeling tears well up in her eyes, she let them free and cried away her pain. 


	9. Familiar Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and, although I wish I did, I'm quite glad I don't, I'd be having a conniption fit right now since I've seen all these stories about the cartoon.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I've learned one other thing while I was writing my stories. I have a habit of losing myself in whatever I write and, for that matter, whatever I read so now I have to ban myself from reading any interesting stories so I can get back to my normal track of life. (yeah right, like that's ever going to happen) And, a surprise character is added, just ignore him if you don't like him because he's getting hooked up with an original character later in the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Familiar problems…  
  
  
  
"Get the hell away from me you stupid little beast."  
  
Canta looked up from his tracking then hid a grin behind his hand, faking a cough at the same time. "Having problems with your new familiar?"  
  
"I don't need a stupid familiar." Lashing out at the, three-foot long lizard that had been following him since he entered the level, Vegeta growled threateningly, only causing the lizard to turn a brighter shade of blue and start chirping happily. "Go away."  
  
Chirping, the lizard wound around his new master's legs then looked up at him with sad silver eyes before hissing and looking off in one direction threateningly.  
  
Glancing in the same direction, he watched, in surprise, as a large flying monster fell to the ground with a strangled cry of rage. Tearing his gaze away from the dead beast, he stared down at his newly acquired familiar then smirked before reaching down and rubbing behind his frilled ears. "You know, I might just keep you…that can be a useful power."  
  
Chirping cheerfully, the lizard rubbed his head against his new master's thigh then turned to a decent shade of black that matched his powers appropriately.  
  
"It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back…it's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within…it's like the place inside is right beneath my skin."  
  
"I get the feeling we're being followed." Looking back over her shoulder, Kathi frowned in thought and concentration before shrugging and moving forward again. "Must be my imagination."  
  
Bulma sighed and glanced at their new teammate with a repulsed sneer when the strange green man leered at her, thinking she wasn't watching. "It could be our new teammate that's bothering you."  
  
"No…he does bother me but he's not what is making me feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Zarbon might be annoying but at least he won't kill us for no reason whatsoever."  
  
"Kind of like that last creature with the riddles?" Bulma hadn't forgotten being trapped within the deadly embrace of those strangely delicate spiders. Although it had been several days since that had happened, she could still hear them chittering angrily because she got away from them.  
  
The two girls had entered the third level after several days of rest and finding a third teammate to join them while the boys had been in that particular level for the better part of a day and going strong from the reports they had seen on various television shows that kept up with the trials as they went on. Although their rest break had been appreciated, they weren't all to eager to continue onwards in fear of losing another friend that they valued so much. With the arrival of their third, and very much disliked teammate, they entered the third level with very few complaints and a determination to get out of it as soon as possible. Now, however, they were in a bottle neck canyon that was too quiet for comfort.  
  
Wrinkling her nose, Kathi looked up at the sky and watched, trembling slightly the whole time, as a large creature soared overhead. "Well…at least I know for sure that we aren't going to be bothered by that particular beast."  
  
"I don't know…it seems excited about something."  
  
They both looked at Zarbon in surprise before staring up at the flying creature again.  
  
"How can you tell it's excited?"  
  
"By the way it's flying and how it carries its body when it cuts a new path."  
  
"You're a very strange alien Zarbon."  
  
Shrugging, the green skin alien rubbed his jaw thoughtfully then shrugged again when he couldn't think of a reply to that particular statement.  
  
Sighing, she moved under the shelter of a nice overhang of rocks and went through her pack in search of something to eat. "Well, until we figure out exactly how we're going to get past that thing once we're through this canyon, I'm going to take a breather and get my stomach to stop growling."  
  
"Great, this will give me time to put my hair up into a braid. It's unnaturally hot in this level." Settling down beside her friend, Bulma dug through her bag, producing a brush after a few seconds of searching. "Do you want me to put your hair up too?"  
  
"No…I'm fine for now."  
  
"If you say so, I don't know how you can stand having all that hair hanging down your back."  
  
"I got used to it after awhile." Taking a bite of jerky, she scanned the surrounding canyon walls then swore softly and dropped the dried food into her pack again. "I knew it, we were being watched." Walking over to the opposite side of the canyon, she tapped on the wall then beat on it several times, causing a loud squealing to issue forth from beneath the thinned out rock. "Whatever the hell is in there isn't bound to be friendly though."  
  
"No, I hardly think so." Keeping his gaze alert, he waited for the two girls to gather their belongings back up again then let them take the lead while he brought up the rear for extra protection. He had a feeling that they wouldn't be as quick to react to any attacks as he was.  
  
Hearing scraping sounds growing louder from behind the rock, she steered clear of the walls then yanked Bulma along faster to get out of the canyon.  
  
"Why are we running so fast?"  
  
"You don't want to know." Turning a corner, she collided with something that felt like plate armor and creaked like an old rotting tree.  
  
Bulma chose that unfortunate moment to look up and screamed, loudly, when two faceted emerald eyes stared unblinkingly down at her. Screaming even louder, she watched in horror as a pair of scythe shaped forearms snapped shut just inches above her head.  
  
Catching up to the two girls, he blinked several times in shock then measured up the creature before him with a critical eye, checking it for weaknesses and strong points.  
  
Twelve feet long and at least eight feet tall, the creature was a horribly beautiful sight to behold with its upswept and curving wings that measured to an astounding twenty feet when fully extended. Its jade body reflected the sunlight in an awesome array of colors and sparkles even as it repositioned its body so that it could study the two humans in front of it better.  
  
Staring into the creatures eyes in fear, Kathi was surprised when it appeared to grin before shocking the hell out of her with its words.  
  
"Hummannnss…ssssooo loong sssinnce I've ssseeeeennn hummannnss." Laughing sibilantly, the creature stooped closer to the ground and eyed the two girls speculatively then snuffled their hair interestedly. "Sssmeeelllsss liike heeaavvveeennn…misss my hummann I do."  
  
"Holy…you're a familiar?"  
  
Throwing its head back in laughter, the creature shook its head and stared into the shorter girl's eyes. "Fammillliarrrr…once a loong tiiime agooo…lossst my hummann to sssiicknessss."  
  
Taking a few steps back from the creature, she noticed the remnants of a flight saddle on its back and whistled softly before looking to one side when the canyon walls started crumbling. "You know, as much as I would like to sit and chat with you about your human, I've got to run before we become lost as well."  
  
"Rrrunnn? Why rrrunnn when I can fly?" Laying comfortably on the ground, the creature extended one wing and nuzzled the saddle sadly before nodding for her to climb aboard. "I fly out of here and you hummannnss are ssaafffee."  
  
"I…"  
  
"Don't trust it Kathi…what if it decides to eat us later?"  
  
"Well…we can chance it eating us or we can chance being ripped apart by whatever is trying to come through the rocks for us." Glancing over her shoulder at the blue-haired girl, she shrugged then mounted the creature's back, keeping her body right at the base of its curving neck. "Besides, I have no wish to ripped apart by hordes of creatures I can't identify."  
  
"You have a point…but…what about Zarbon?"  
  
"Hmm…" Moving her attention to their teammate, she smiled encouragingly then sighed when he shook his head in a negative manner. "Apparently he doesn't want to ride it."  
  
"Mercy…my hummann called me Mercy…and I am not it…I am mmmalllee." Swinging his great head around, Mercy stared into his rider's eyes until she nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well then, he doesn't want to ride Mercy."  
  
"No, I will fly on my own. I have no wish to ride a creature that reminds me of a giant praying mantis with those death scythes he calls front legs."  
  
"Aw…be nice Zarbon, he's nice for now."  
  
"I still don't trust it."  
  
"Whatever…Bulma, are you going to climb on or would you rather have him carry you?"  
  
Eyes widening, she glanced at their teammate then jumped up behind the other girl and settled herself comfortably in front of Mercy's wings. "I'd much rather take my chances with him, no offense Zarbon, but I don't trust you."  
  
Laughing, the golden eyed alien lifted into the air and smiled charmingly. "None taken, I understand your distrust of me."  
  
"Great, now that we've gotten that taken care of can we please get the hell out of here? I'm almost positive that those creatures behind the walls aren't going to take much longer to get out."  
  
"Yes, please let's go." Clinging tightly to her friend's back, Bulma closed her eyes then held her breath when, with a great stomach-wrenching lurch, Mercy took off into the sky.  
  
Looking down, she watched as the walls exploded outwards and thousands of dog-sized ants streamed out into the area they had just been in. Letting out her own tense breath, she held on for dear life and watched the end of the canyon come closer and closer to her. 


	10. Mercy Meets the Saiya-jin no Ouji

Disclaimer: DBZ rocks…too bad I don't own it.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There's a really bad storm tonight and I decided I might as well tell everyone that the start for this story came from a dream I had the night before I uploaded it.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Mercy meets the Saiya-jin no Ouji…  
  
  
  
"I long for the warmth of days gone by…when you were mine…but now those days are memories in time. Life's empty without you by my side. My heart belongs to you…no matter what I try. When I get the courage up to love someone new…it always falls apart because they can't compare to you. You're the one that keeps me under ball and chain reminiscing our love as I watch the seasons change. In comes the winter breeze that chills the air and drifts the snow and I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe…"  
  
The first thing she felt once the danger was over, was the exhilaration of zipping over the landscape while her legs were clamped tightly against Mercy's powerful shoulders. Releasing her death grip on his neck for a brief moment, she imagined that she was the one flying then hugged his neck just as quickly when weightlessness caused her to feel slightly nauseous. Looking back at Bulma, she laughed and let her grin grow even wider at the look of wonder on the other girl's face. "This is great!"  
  
Nodding wordlessly, she looked down at the land below them then tapped on her friend's shoulder to get her attention again. "Look, isn't that Vegeta's team down there?"  
  
Glancing down at the ground, she leaned her body to one side, knowing instinctively that Mercy would start spiraling downwards. Watching as the three figures came closer, she waved at them then braced herself as Mercy's back legs hit the ground before his upper body fell forward heavily.  
  
Staring at the giant creature in surprise, Canta watched as the two girls dismounted then powered up slightly in case the creature was dangerous.  
  
"I figured you would catch up to us sooner or later…but in less than an hour…that must be a personal record for you." Walking over to the girls, he glanced at the next arrival then powered up to shoot him for all of the trouble the green-skinned alien had caused his people when he was only six.  
  
"Shit!" Ducking behind his teammates, he tried to hide behind the girls then winced when the prince's energy blast grew even larger in his hand. If he remembered correctly, it was going to hurt…and probably tear him up when it hit.  
  
"Vegeta!" Crossing her arms over her chest, Kathi glared at the, normally calm, prince then lifted a brow when he sighed and powered down reluctantly. "Really, trying to kill one of my teammates when he hasn't done anything wrong yet."  
  
Glaring at Zarbon over her shoulder, he snorted then met her gaze and allowed a small smirk to curve his lips. "So…where did you find this thing?"  
  
"He is not a thing, his name is Mercy."  
  
"Fitting I suppose." Studying Mercy interestedly, he took note of his wicked forearms then looked down in surprise when his new familiar curled around his legs again. "Go away."  
  
Laughing softly, she walked over to him and got the, rather large, lizard to let her pet him. "What a beautiful basilisk."  
  
"So that's what the pest is?"  
  
"Of course…don't you know anything about them?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well…certain species have the ability to kill enemies with a single glance, the only problem is that they have to meet the enemy's eyes to kill it."  
  
"That explains what happened earlier today."  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
"So what is Mercy?"  
  
"I dunno." Turning to Mercy, she smiled and felt a rush of happiness go through her body before a wave of curiosity filled her head. "So Mercy…what exactly are you?"  
  
Cocking his head to one side, Mercy let out a small sigh and scratched, absentmindedly, at a small itch behind one of his wings before answering. "I come fromm the plannnettt Horracccee, hummannnss called my kind drrragggonnnnsss."  
  
Smiling, she reached up and scratched his itch again, using her fingers to peel off dead flakes of skin. "He's beautiful isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, if you have a thing for giant lizards mixed with bugs."  
  
Wrinkling her nose at the remark, she stopped peeling off the dead skin and wiped her hands on the back of her jeans. "Well, I think he's beautiful and that's all that matters."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"So…where are we going next?"  
  
"We came from the north so we figured that south would be best for now." Powering down, Canta glanced at Bulma and smirked when the human blushed faintly.  
  
"I just came from the south and I definitely don't recommend going back that way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Unless you feel like dealing with giant ants then be my guest and take that direction."  
  
"Well then…what shall it be, east or west?"  
  
Grinning, she pulled a coin from one of her pockets, causing the others to look at her curiously. "Heads we go east, tails we go west."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They all watched, intently, as the coin spun in the air then looked down at it to find out which direction they would be taking.  
  
  
  
"Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky…there is none above and beyond you and I…"  
  
  
  
Sneering daintily, Bulma stepped on an errant clump of grass then watched, in shock and disgusted horror, as the others trudged single mindedly through the thick muck they had been traveling in for the past hour and a half. "How can you guys walk through that stuff?"  
  
Lifting a brow, Canta shrugged and continued onward before replying. "Because the grass will eventually disappear and this is all we'll be traveling through for the next hour."  
  
"Why couldn't we just fly over this like Kathi and Vegeta did?"  
  
"Because I refuse to carry you and they needed time alone."  
  
"But this stuff is so nasty…"  
  
"I'm sure there are worse things than walking through a little mud."  
  
"Yeah, cleaning it off of four hundred dollar leather boots."  
  
"That's what you get for wearing those stupid boots."  
  
"I happen to like these boots."  
  
"Right."  
  
Trudging a little distance behind the two, Zarbon listened to their arguing then stopped and looked around him cautiously. He had heard a strange noise but still hadn't pinpointed exactly where it had come from. Walking faster, he caught up with the two and got their attention by using his ki to nudge Bulma into the mud. "We're being followed."  
  
"WHO CARES IF WE'RE BEING FOLLOWED! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY BOOTS, AND DON'T DENY IT, I KNOW YOU DID IT."  
  
Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he ignored her raving and turned to the more cautious of his two traveling companions. "Can you sense anything out there?"  
  
Shaking his head, Canta looked around until he spotted a faint movement in the trees ahead of them. "You are quite right though…something is following us."  
  
Leaning back against Mercy's neck, Kathi smiled as she watched Vegeta spiral completely out of control and fall into the trees before shooting back out of them again with his familiar right behind him. She was glad for the break in pace and needed the time away from her other traveling companions to clear her mind. At least she didn't have to worry about embarrassing questions from him when they were traveling. Noticing that he was catching up with them again, she grinned before speaking. "How long do you think it will take the others to make it through the swamp?"  
  
"I don't know…maybe a day."  
  
"Do you think they'll be fine?"  
  
"If it's too much for them, Canta will carry Bulma out of there and your other teammate will have to make it out on his own."  
  
"What about your other teammate?"  
  
"He's riding around the swamp; his horse refused to go in there."  
  
"Aren't you worried about him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Shaking his head, he glanced off to the side then pointed out a small black dot in the distance that was moving faster than a regular person could run. "He's in good hands with that horse of his."  
  
"Ok then…" 


	11. Author's note

Author's Notes  
  
  
  
I'm so sorry guys, I'm on a major brain freeze and writer's block has hit me hard with this story. Until I can come up with a beginning to chapter ten I probably won't update this story for awhile. But I really do thank you for your reviews and will throw in a little recognition at the end of chapter ten…once I actually get past the brain freeze. Until then, just try and read one of my other stories, they might catch your attention, and I have one finished story out, besides the new one, Rising Angel. Visions of You has finally had the last chapter thrown in and is finished, for the time being as you'll see at the end of the chapter. Shade, thanks for reviewing as always your reviews are insightful and I don't fault you for not reading anything in a while. Mia Monette, I hope I spelled that right, it was no problem using the basilisk, it's a cool creature and happens to fit his personality so well…except the sadistic part, Veggie tends to be sadistic and a basilisk isn't really sadistic. Kioko, I'm not sure why the story wasn't working for you, but you'll be receiving an e- mail from me to try out the story as soon as possible and I'll review Alone as soon as I can. Sweetie Pie, I'm more than likely going to make a rabbit someone's familiar, but you're going to have to wait and see who ends up with the rabbit.  
  
You guys are great and I'll try and defeat the evil writer's block as soon as possible. Until then, enjoy life to it's fullest, there's nothing better than being happy. 


End file.
